Smile!
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: Steve wants Tony to get up. Stony fluff, blowing raspberries and tickling.


"Babe, wake up."

Tony groaned in response, breathing deeply. He was lying in bed entangled in covers. Somehow he knew it was still too early for him to wake up.

"Tony, wake up."

Steve slipped under the covers, getting closer to Tony until he could drape himself over the smaller man.

"Hey, wake up, you promised that we are going out today," he said, kissing Tony's temple. Tony groaned again.

"Later," he grunted.  
"Now, you knew that we are going out and you were not supposed to work till morning, it's the last day of the exhibition, wake up," Steve gave him a last kiss on his temple and got up, pulling the covers to Tony's waist. He shuddered at the sudden cold and pulled them up again. Steve looked impatiently at him. He didn't intend to get up. He sat again on the bed, pulled the covers down and planted a wet kiss between his shoulder blades. Tony gasped surprised and turned on his back, grunting.

"You think that this position is safer for you?" Steve smirked. The brunet just shot a glare at him, and turned back on his stomach.  
"Fine," Steve said, sounding angry. After a while, he sighed and lay down next to him. "Tony.." he whined.  
"Go away," Tony mumbled, waving his hand at Steve.  
"No, I won't, you promised," he complained.  
"Don't be a baby, Steve! You can go on your own!" Tony grunted irritated.

"But I want to go with you," he stated, poking Tony's ribs. The brunet yelped, pressing his arm to his ribs.  
"Go away," he repeated. Steve smirked at that. He reached his hand and fluttered his fingers at Tony's side. He squirmed and batted soldier's hand away.  
"Quit it!" he growled.  
"Then wake up," Tony mumbled something in response and it wasn't pretty. Steve narrowed his eyes hearing his boyfriend's answer.

"Okay, you are just asking for this," he threatened. Steve scooted closer to Tony, repeatedly poking his ribs and side. Tony winced after every poke, letting out a small squeak.  
"Grow up, Steve!" he snapped at the blonde, still refusing to move.  
"Yeah, like you are the one to tell me to grow up," Steve placed his fingers on his ribs and moved them gentler, softly sliding them up and down. Tony laughed loudly, jerking away. He growled and turned on his back.

"You are so annoying.." he grunted, sliding his palm across his face. He was still sleepy. Steve smiled at him. He got closer again and kissed his cheek lingering his lips on the skin. And then he blew a raspberry. Tony yelped surprised, before bursting into giggles. He opened his eyes wide, looking at Steve. Captain thought that Tony will just huff again, but he smiled. And he smiled brightly and sweetly, and it was the kind of smile Steve didn't see very often on Tony's face.

"Do it again," Tony asked.  
"What? Why?"  
"Just do it," he repeated, slightly frowning, not being used to explaining himself. Steve chuckled at that, kissing his cheek to blow another raspberry. Tony giggled and shook his head, turning it to the side away from Steve.

"Changed my mind, don't do it again," he giggled more. Steve thought that Tony like this is the most adorable thing ever. He kissed his jaw line and pressed his lips to Tony's neck, taking advantage of the exposed skin, blowing another raspberry. Tony giggled more, weakly trying to push him away.

"Stop-it!" he protested. But Steve didn't want to stop now. He held Tony's wrist, pinning them to his sides and started blowing raspberries all over his neck, going lower, kissing his collarbones and shoulders.  
"Steve!" Tony gasped out, between fits of giggling. Steve just smiled and slid his lips lower, blowing raspberries on Tony's chest and ribs. The brunet started to wiggle, giggles mixed with laughter when Steve hit a more sensitive spot. But it was blowing raspberries on his stomach that was driving him mad. Tony was bucking, trying to get away each time Steve's lips made contact with his skin. His face started to turn red from laughing too hard.

"Enough!" he squeaked. Steve smiled and stopped.  
"That was mean!" Tony complained, catching his breath. Steve looked softly at him.  
"Sorry, too much?" he asked, placing soft kisses on Tony's stomach. The brunet tensed and started giggling again. Steve let go of his wrists, expecting Tony to push him away. He placed more kisses on his skin and looked surprised because Tony still let him do that. He was lying still, clenching his fists on the covers, giggling softly, but overall he didn't move. Steve looked up at his boyfriend, smiling at him.

"You like this," he said fondly, placing another kiss.  
"No," Tony stated firmly, before giggling more, just because it was easier to deny.  
"I know you like this," Steve continued, kissing his stomach, this time tickling the skin with his lips. Tony giggled louder and squirmed, placing his hands on Steve's shoulders trying to push him away. Without any results.

"So, just kissing not tickling, right?" Steve smiled. Tony dug his nails into Steve's shoulders, making him hiss. "Hey, it's not my fault that you are.." he didn't finish, just wiggled his fingers at his boyfriend's stomach. Tony laughed frantically, rolling to his side, protecting himself with his hands. Steve snuggled to his back, wrapping his hands around Tony's waist.

"You're so cute," he cooed, nuzzling brunet's ear. Tony grunted irritated.  
"Weren't you suppose to go somewhere?" he grumbled.  
"We were, get up," he kissed his ear. He tried to tickle his stomach again, but Tony noticed that and grabbed his fingers, painfully pulling them to the back.

"Ow, Tony!" Steve scolded him. Tony let go and turned in Steve's embrace, flashing a smile at him. And it was his Tony-Stark kind of smile, the cocky, smug smile where one corner of his mouth was higher than the other.  
"That's doesn't make you less cute," Steve teased him and Tony stopped smiling. He frowned and punched him in the stomach. Captain yelped, it wasn't a playful punch, it was a real one, which meant to hurt.  
"Okay, you're not cute!" Tony seemed to be pleased with this answer. He moved closer to Steve, snuggling his head under Steve's chin. Steve smiled, wrapping his hands around his lover, thinking that he is cute again. And then he felt it. Tony pressed his lips on Steve's neck, blowing a raspberry. Steve gasped surprised, pulling away. Tony's smug smile was back on his lips when he saw that.

"Payback time."

* * *

**disclaimer** - idea taken from a Stony tumblr ;)


End file.
